


The Reunion

by Shoniwrites



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoniwrites/pseuds/Shoniwrites
Summary: Set post Reeva/purifers war, Lorna decides to take Marcos to visit someone important. There, they make a decision that will change their lives, and everyone's around them, forever. Everything is perfect until an unexpected portal appears in the middle of their apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this after the season finale (2x16) aired in case we didn't get something along these lines. But I'm hoping that by me putting it out into the universe, somehow we could potentially see a scene similar to this play out on screen. If anyone deserves it more, it's Marcos plus Sean would knock the acting out the park.
> 
> I do plan on adding to this, we'll see

 Marcos sits at the kitchen table scrolling through various news articles reporting the death of Reeva Page, and her failed terror attack. Lorna comes out of the bedroom, jacket on and a large duffle bag in hand.

“Going somewhere, babe?” Marcos said.

“No, but _we_ are,” Lorna smirks, dropping the bag by the door and walks over to the table.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean John’s not in the best place right now.”

“I’ve already spoken to John, he’s assured me he’ll be fine. Its only for a couple of days.”

“O-kay? Are you at least gonna tell me where we’re going?!” Marcos stands up and walks over to Lorna.

“Mmm nope.” A smirk washes over her face.

Marcos squints at Lorna, desperately trying to read her mind to no avail.

 Lorna kisses him quick and picks the bag up, unlocking the door with the other hand, “Just trust me.” She walks out. Marcos grabs his jacket and willingly follows her.

***

They’ve been on the road for hours, Lorna still hasn’t cracked. They spend their time going back and forth listening to the radio. Marcos picks a station, Lorna switches it using her powers with ease. He stopped recognising where they are a while back, the only hint was the Missouri welcome sign a few miles back.

“ _Now_ will you tell me where you’re driving me to?!” Marcos asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Lorna drives down a country lane. A quaint little white paneled house sits in the middle of a patch of land surrounded by brown fences. She pulls the car up on the side of the road and turns the engine off, “We’re here.”

“And where is _here_ exactly?” Marcos ducks down to have a better look out the driver seat window.

“It’s where I grew up. Come on.” Lorna gets out the driver’s seat and waits for Marcos to join her around the side of the car. Taking his hand, she leads him up the pathway to the white door. She knocks three times and steps back.

Marcos scans Lorna’s face for any inkling as to what she has planned. Then the door opens; on the other side stands a middle-aged woman with mousey brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

“Lorna!” She steps forward, not hesitating to hug Lorna tight. The woman pulls back, “It’s so good to see you,” she said, with tears in her eyes.

“You too.” Lorna replied then looks to Marcos, “Marcos, this is my Aunt Dane.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” He goes to extend his hand, but Aunt Dane already has him in a hug.

“Marcos! Of course! Lorna’s told me so much about you.”

Marcos let’s out a little awkward laugh, unsure what to say.

“Can we come in?” Lorna said.

“Of course, please.” Aunt Dane steps back out of the way, allowing Lorna and Marcos to enter the living room, shutting the door behind them.

Marcos goes to walk forward but stops when he sees a small bundle sat on a blanket in the middle of the living room, trying to grab a familiar looking rattle. It knocks the wind out of his lungs. He’s fixated on this little person, so small, so perfect. Without taking his eyes off her, he asks Lorna, “Is that-”

“-Our daughter. Yeah.” Her voice shaking, she takes his hand in hers.

Only then does he peel his eyes away from Dawn to look at Lorna. He has so many questions yet, no words seem to come out.

“You said she should be with family. You were right, I wanted to tell you, Marcos, I just… I couldn’t risk anyone knowing where she was.” The tears in her eyes spill over and down her cheek.

Marcos is only able to nod in response.

Lorna gestures with her head towards Dawn, “Go on.”

He lets go of Lorna’s hand and slowly walks towards his little girl, bending down to pick her up off the blanket ever so carefully. She’s heavier than he remembers, bigger too - more lifelike. Her big brown eyes a mirror of his own, “Hey Kiddo, remember me? It’s Papa.” He pulls her closer to his chest and plants a kiss on the wisps of her faint green hair, “mi Aurora.”

Lorna watches on, arms crossed over her body to keep herself from crumbling at the sight of the two of them. Aunt Dane steps forward and rubs her back to comfort in silence.

Marcos gently rests his forehead on Dawn’s, whispering Spanish in her ear.  A small laugh slips out over the tears falling from his eyes. He looks up at Lorna, eyes wide a face of pure shock. She greets him with a melancholy smile. Without a word, Marcos extends his other arm out to Lorna.

“I’ll uh, make us some tea.” Aunt Dane excuses herself from the room, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

Lorna steps into the space between Marcos and Dawn. She traces Dawn’s cheek with the back of her finger, “Hi sweetheart. Mommy missed you.” Cupping Dawn's head with her hand, Lorna noticed how much more hair she had, like each extra strand was a reminder of every day missed.

Dawn lets out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes with chubby fists then rests her head on Marcos’ chest, as if everything is so familiar. Lorna can’t help but giggle, she leans on Marcos. The three of them stand in silence for a moment.

“How did we make something so perfect?” Marcos remarks.

Lorna shakes her head. The answer escapes her too, “I don’t know.”

Dawn reaches for Lorna’s hand, pulling it closer to her mouth drooling over her knuckle.

“There aren’t many things in my life that I’m proud of. But her, she’s more than I could ever have dreamed of and I have you to thank for that.”

Lorna looks up at her daughter’s double, realising she couldn’t love him any more than in this very moment. She tilts her head back, “I love you.”

“I love _you.”_

Lorna reaches up on tiptoes to kiss him, the taste of salt hits her lips, an accumulation of both their tears. Reaching down, she plants a kiss on Dawn’s teething red cheek whose eyes blink slower and slower as she tries to fight falling asleep; so like her father.

Marcos slides his arm further around Lorna’s waist, pulling her closer to him. They stay like that, the three of them, for what feels like an eternity but even that amount of time wouldn’t be enough.


	2. Our New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation from the first chapter. Marcos and Lorna have some big decisions to make regarding their future as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, I was listening to 'Mary' By Big Thief. So maybe give it a listen just after the bit when they've finished having dinner together, it helps sets the tone I was aiming for. Let me know what you think.

Unbeknownst to them, Aunt Dane has been standing in the kitchen for the last ten minutes watching the three of them. When the tea starts getting cold, she decides to walk back into the living room. “Why don’t we go over to the couch, get comfy? There’s so much to catch up on.”

Lorna and Marcos come out of their little family bubble, both smiling back at Aunt Dane.

“Sure,” Lorna replied. She looks at Dawn who looks too comfy to move but the need to hold her in her arms takes precedence on this occasion, “Here, let me take her.” She holds her hands out to Dawn. Marcos passes her over keeping one hand on her back until she’s settled in Lorna’s arms.

Marcos sits down on the couch, Lorna sways with Dawn as she walks over to join him. When Dawn starts to fuss, Lorna instinctively starts to hum her lullaby, calming her instantaneously. Lorna breathes a silent sigh of relief; it still works, Dawn hadn’t forgotten. She slowly lowers herself to the couch, pulling Dawn’s legs around to sit her on her lap.

“You’ll have to excuse my lack of words, I’m just a little in shock right now,” Marcos said.

“I understand. You’ve both been through so much, I can’t even begin to imagine.” Aunt Dane passes the mugs around, Marcos takes one for Lorna, leaving it on the side for her.

“We can’t thank you enough for taking care of her,” Lorna gently bops Dawn on the nose.

“She’s been no trouble at all, I believe I have you to thank for that, Marcos.”

“Me?” He stops drinking and looks up at Aunt Dane.

“Well, if it wasn’t for your great craftsmanship with that rattle of hers, I think I would have many more a sleepless night. It always makes her smile.”

Marcos looks down, bashful. “I’m just glad I could help in any way.

“Do you want your rattle that daddy made you?” Lorna feels out for the piece of metal. The rattle flies across the room and into her hand, she passes it to Dawn who gurgles with glee. Lorna and Marcos watch as Dawn shakes it up and down before plunging it into her gummy mouth.

“It’s funny isn’t it, how you can just watch them for hours. I used to do the same with Lorna.” Aunt Dane leans her arm on the chair, admiring her granddaughter.

“Lorna as a baby? Now _that_ I need to hear.” Marcos inquires.

They all laugh.

“Oh, as a baby she was an angel but, a teenager?!” She blows air out of her mouth, remembering the angst, “now that’s a different story.”

“Do we have to?” said Lorna.

“Oh yes, we do,” Marcos replied, grinning.

“Well, if I wasn’t down the county police station every weekend bailing her out, I was picking her up outside various bars.”

“It was only a couple of times, let’s not be dramatic.”

“Are you sure about that, babe? Sounds like not much has changed to me,” Marcos joked.

“You’re lucky I have a baby on my lap right now.” Lorna quips back.

Marcos and Aunt Dane take sips of their drinks, eyes raise over the rim of the mug both having fun winding up Lorna. Aunt Dane lowers her cup, her expression softens as she looks over to Lorna, “forgive me if I’m being forthright but the things I’ve seen on the TV, was that you?”

Marcos looks to Lorna to answer this.

She breathes in deep, “yeah. I’m not proud of it but I realised my mistake before it was too late. We were able to stop Reeva before it went any further.”

Marcos reaches for Lorna free hand, squeezing it gently. He notices Dawn has fallen asleep on Lorna’s chest, his heart flickers with pride causing a surge of light energy to flow to his hands.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Aunt Dane, “I see making rattles isn’t the only talent of yours.” She nods towards his hands as a glow of yellow beams from them.

Marcos turns his hands over, “uh… yeah, I can um absorb and emit light, comes in handy keeping warm in the middle of the night too.” He lets out a false laugh.

“I might have just the job for you then.” Aunt Dane shoots up from the couch and disappears into the kitchen.

Lorna slaps Marcos thigh, knowing full well what he meant by ‘middle of the night.’

“Oww, What?! I didn’t mean like _that_.” Marcos said.

“Oh, sure you didn’t,” Lorna smirks and rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Dawn who begins to stir in her arms.

Aunt Dane reappears with a bottle in hand, “She usually gets cranky around this time of day.” Right on cue, Dawn lets out a short wail. “Perhaps, you could save me the trouble of warming it up?” She hands Marcos the bottle.

“Uh, sure yeah.” He takes it from her and summons the heat from his hands, emitting it around the plastic bottle.

Lorna points to it trying to distract Dawn, “Look, Dawn.”

She quietens down, watching the yellow seep through his fingers.

“That should do it,” Marcos said, passing the drink to Lorna.

“Why don’t you do it?” It occurred to Lorna he had never fed her before, she’d done it a million times. It was his turn.

In a normal world, in a normal family, feeding your six-month-old daughter shouldn’t feel like a big deal and yet it did. Lorna places Dawn into his arms so she was still facing towards her. He checks the temperature of the milk, then once more – he can never be too careful. Dawn knows what’s coming, her fists open and close in anticipation of food. He puts the nib of the bottle into her mouth, she gulps it down.

 “Impatient, just like her mother,” he observes, looking up to see Lorna smiling at them.

“What can I say?”

As Marcos coos over his daughter, Aunt Dane has some questions for Lorna, “Now that you’re safe, what do you plan on doing next?”

“For now, at least. But I was thinking we could stay here for a few days, spend some time with Dawn before we need to head back to our friend, John.”

“Wait, what?!” Marcos’s head snaps up to Lorna. “Lorna, you can’t be serious. You don’t mean we're leaving here without her, do you?” Panic sets in, he can’t say goodbye to Dawn, not for a third time. He won’t.

Dawn finishes the bottle and hiccups, Lorna lifts her out of his lap and pats her back, “Marcos,” she pleads.

Marcos turns to Aunt Dane, “could you give us a minute?”

Aunt Dane is already halfway out the chair, “I’ll start washing up, hmm?”

Marcos immediately turns back to Lorna, “Look, I know we haven’t discussed this properly, but we can do this. I understand why you gave her away, I do but those threats are gone now. Reeva is dead, the Frosts are in prison, and the humans know the real people responsible for those attacks. I’m not suggesting for one minute that we parade ourselves around town, but what’s wrong with quiet family life? I know the apartment isn’t great but it's home, _our_ home and that’s where Dawn belongs. You know it’s true.”

Lorna’s wide eyes go glassy with tears, “Marcos, even if we did, we aren’t prepared. We don’t even have a crib or a high chair.”

“I’ll buy one, build one if I have to.”

“Wh- what about my aunt? She’s bonded with Dawn. What if-”

“- She can come with us, whatever it takes. Lorna, listen to me, this is our chance to be a proper family. I know you want this so please just say yes, everything else can wait.” The pause felt infinite, Lorna stared into his eyes with a look of uncertainty. He couldn’t promise it would be plain sailing from here on out, nor could he guarantee there wouldn’t be another threat against them, but they had already missed so much, he couldn’t miss one more day.

“Yes,” said Lorna faintly, then again but louder, “yes.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah,” Lorna nods.

Marcos lunges at Lorna, kissing her passionately. Almost forgetting the small human sitting on her lap. Dawn looks up at the two of them as they pull apart, both smiling and crying. Marcos scoops Dawn up and stands her on his knees, “Here that, mi Aurora? You’re coming home!” He lifts her up and twists her side to side, Dawn gurgles with delight. He brings her back down, kissing her cheek then sits her on his knee.

“It seems there’s a celebration.” Aunt Dane stands in the archway between the kitchen and the living room.

Lorna twists round and walks over to her Aunt, taking both her hands in her own. “We want to take Dawn back home with us. We would love if you came too, you could move into the apartment next to ours.”

Aunt Dane cups Lorna’s cheek in her aged hand, “Sweetheart, I’m grateful for the offer but my place is here. I knew this day would come eventually and these past few months with Dawn have been wonderful, but she’s not my daughter, she’s yours. I always hoped that someday, you’d have a family of your own, and now you do. I know you’ll do just fine, I’m so proud of you, Lorna.”

The only mother figure Lorna has ever known who loved her unconditionally through all these years and protected her daughter when she needed it most. No amount of thanks would be enough. “Auntie.” That’s all Lorna manages to say before the tears fall again. They embrace, eventually pulling apart.

“Now, I’m guessing you’re going to need some supplies?”

Marcos stands with Dawn in his arms and walks over to the two of them, “it would be much appreciated.”

“Why don’t you give her to me and start packing some of this up into the car before it gets dark? But at least stay for dinner.”

“We’d love to, thank-you,” Lorna said.

Marcos handed Dawn over to Aunt Dane, “I’ll start shifting some of these,” he says pointing to the crib and toys. “Babe, you’ve got the keys.” Lorna throws the keys to him which he catches with ease and starts to make numerous trips back and forth to the car.

After dinner, Aunt Dane shares photos of Lorna as a baby over apple pie. They talk about the similarities between her and Dawn, how her real father called for updates much like Lorna did with Dawn. They laugh they cry, they make up for lost time. And then night-time came around, Dawn was getting sleepy in her chair. It was time they made a move.

They stand at the door, everything is packed in the car apart from Dawn’s car seat and rattle. Marcos bends down to buckle Dawn into her seat, pulling the blanket over her and tucks the rattle inside.

“We best get on the road.” Lorna said, sighing.

“Yes, it’s quite a drive back. Be careful and don’t speed.” She points a finger at Lorna as memories of her stealing the car come flooding back.

With a closed smile, Lorna replies “I promise. I’m just so grateful for everything you’ve done for me, not just these past months but all my life.”

“Nonsense. It’s what any parent would do, as you’ll find out yourself soon enough.” She pats Lorna’s cheek trying to keep the goodbyes as short as possible. “And as for you, missy,” she bends down to a yawning Dawn in her seat. “You be good for your mom, okay?” She kisses her own fingers then presses them to Dawn’s cheek.

Then its Marcos’ turn; “Thank-you, for keeping her safe.”

“It’s been my pleasure. I must say, I always wondered what kind of man _or_ woman-” she looks to Lorna with a smile, “- Lorna would end up with, but I can honestly say you have exceeded my expectations in every way possible. I’m very happy to have you as a son-in-law.”

He chokes up, “that means a lot, thank you.” He leans forward, careful not to swing the car seat in his hand to kiss his new mother-in-law goodbye. “Please come and visit us anytime you want.”

Lorna nods in agreement.

“I’d like that very much. Now, you two best be off before I offer you some more apple pie.”

“I’ll meet you out there, babe,” Marcos said, quickly kissing Lorna’s temple. He opens the door and walks down the pathway to the car with Dawn, leaving Lorna and her aunt alone.

Lorna goes to speak but stumbles on the words.

“I know, Lorna. I know,” said Aunt Dane. And she did, she did know how much Lorna loved her without needing to hear the words. They hug one more time then Aunt Dane turns Lorna to face the door, “call me when you get home.” She whispers in her ear.

Lorna walks down the pathway. Pulling the car door open, she pauses to look back one more time to wave then ducks into the driver’s seat.

“You okay?” Marcos asked.

She looks at him then turns to look at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in the back.

Smiling she replies, “yeah, yeah I am. Let’s go home.” Turning the engine on, they begin their journey home – as a family of three.

 


	3. The Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna and Marcos bring their daughter home and begin the introductions, but they didn't count on one unexpected visitor that throws their family into turmoil once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making my own spin from the finale and leading into what could be...

 

Inside John’s apartment, he paces up and down the room. He knows he isn’t crazy, he can hear Clarice’s voice. She’s out there somewhere, he just needs to find out where. His concentration is broken by a knock at the door. He looks up to see Marcos standing in the doorway.

“Hey, John. Sorry, we got back so late, something came up.”

“I told Lorna I’d be fine, you didn’t have to rush back.”

“Actually, we did. John, there’s someone we’d like you to meet.” Marcos walks forward a few steps, turning around to hold the door open.

John’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. There wasn’t anyone Marcos and Lorna knew that he didn’t. Lorna walks through the door, holding something small and wriggly in her arms.

“John, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Uncle John.” Lorna said, positioning Dawn in her arms so he can get a better look at her.

“I vote for uncle T Bird personally,” said Marcos.

 It takes John a second to piece it together and then, “Holy sh-“

“-Hey! No swearing in front of my kid, please.” Marcos joked finger pointed at John. His dad mode kicked in.

“Right, sorry I mean, oh my god.”

Lorna walks towards John, “you want to hold her?”

He goes to put his hands out but retreats, she seemed so little even in Lorna’s arms let alone his. He couldn’t protect Clarice, it didn’t feel right to be trusted with a baby.

Sensing his apprehension, Lorna continues, “Don’t’ worry, she won’t break.” She gives him a reassuring smile as she begins to hand off Dawn.

He lifts her out of Lorna’s arms ever so carefully, resting her on his forearm. His bicep was bigger than her entire body.

“Hi,” he says, ever so quietly.

Dawn’s brown eyes blink wide at the unfamiliar face, a look of judgement seems to cross her face. John lets out a small laugh, the first time since Clarice had gone.

“Well there’s no mistaking who her mother is with that look,” John said, looking at Lorna and Marcos standing together.

Lorna raises a disapproving eyebrow in his direction.

“Case and point. God, she’s the perfect mix of you two.” He runs his finger under her little chin, Dawn grabs his finger with her whole fist. “Not a bad grip either, kid.”

Lorna looks up at Marcos who’s too busy smiling at the sight of his best friend, with his little girl. “My god look at you two, you’ve both gone soft.”

“Oh c’mon, give us a break,” Marcos walks over to John and lifts Dawn out of his arms unable to resist another cuddle, “It’s not my fault we made such a cute kid, look at that face.” He said through gritted teeth. He rocks her back and forth. Lorna gives him a look.

“I’ll uh… give Dawn a tour of the apartment.” Marcos walks away from the two of them.

“How you are doing?” Lorna asked, turning her attention to John.

“Lorna, please I told you I’m fine.”

“Yeah and I told Andy the same thing after Marcos left the inner circle compound and that was a lie too.”

John breathes in deep, letting it out. “I just miss her… so much. And I know you think I’m crazy, but I can still feel here. She’s alive, I know it.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy, John. If she wasn’t on the other side like you said, then who’s to say where she is. But you living like this isn’t going to help and Clarice wouldn’t want it that way either.” She looks around Johns apartment, it’s a squalor, take out boxes piled high on taps, dirty clothes thrown around the floor. “God forbid if Clarice _does_ come back, one look at this mess and she’ll be gone in the blink of an eye.”

John looks at Lorna, knowing she means well. “It’s a little early for jokes don’t you think?”

“I’m being serious, John. I just don’t want to see you spiral again.”

They smile at each other, both filled with hope. Marcos walks back in with Dawn who’s fussing in his arms, “I think she’s hungry.” He passes her over to Lorna.

“Hey, wait you never even explained…” John nods towards Dawn.

“I guess we just figured 6 months without her was long enough,” Marcos answered.

“So, she’s here… to stay?”

“Yeah.” Marcos smiles looking at Lorna. “Which is why I need your help downstairs. We need to unpack some furniture… if you’re up for it, that is.”

“I may be lacking in personal hygiene right now, but I still have my strength.”

“Wow, that was funny brother I’ll give you that,” Marcos quipped, patting him on the back,

“Ok well, while you two joke around, I’m going to take Dawn back to ours.” Holding Dawn close to her chest, she kisses Marcos quickly. Marcos proceeds to lean down and kiss Dawn on the forehead.

“Can you say goodbye to Uncle John?” She lifts Dawn’s hand up, waving it up and down in Johns direction.

John plays along, waving back, “bye-bye.”

“We’ll be round tomorrow, and don’t forget what I said about this place, clean it up.” With that, she walks out the door.

“I almost feel sorry for Dawn already; the teenage years are gonna be fun with those two.” John jokes.

“Yeah. Don't remind me,” Marcos snorts.

John places a hand on Marcos’ shoulder, “I’m really glad you got her back, brother.”

“Me too." he pauses taking in the fact she's back with them, "so, you want to help me shift the stuff?”

“Of course.” 

Marcos walks out the door and John follows behind. As he steps over the threshold, a vision of Clarice standing at the end of the hallway enters his head. He shakes the thought out of his mind and tries to concentrate on the task in hand.

It took about an hour for the two of them to bring everything up to the room and then wait for Lorna to tell them where to put it, only to change her mind several times. After many different positions, all the furniture seemed to fit in place even if the apartment was a little snug now.

“I think that’s the last of it.” Marcos declares, puffing out in exhaustion and collapsing on the sofa. Just as Dawn lets out a wail from her bassinette, “I’ll go.”

“Thanks,” Lorna said, brushing her hand on his arm as he walks past.

“So, this is it huh? Living it large with the baby daddy.” John joked.

“Ugh please, I hate that word. You make it sound so casual.”

“Of all the words I’d use to describe you and Marcos, trust me ‘casual’ is last on the list.”

Lorna crosses her arms, laughing. Everything seems to be falling into place. When she looks over to John, his face has drained of all colour: he’s white as a sheet, “John?”

He lifts his hand up to silence her, looking over the corner of the room. Lorna follows his eye line but sees nothing.

“It’s her.”

“Who?”

“Clarice.”

Before she has time to question him further, purple sparks appear in the corner of the room getting bigger and bigger. Instinctively she steps back, aware that Dawn is just in the other room. The purple hue gets bigger, enlarging into a circle in their living room. John was right. Clarice jumps through the portal; she looks like herself but different. Her hair now pin-straight, her clothes tight to her petite body and army boots up to her thighs.

 “Somethings happened, I need you to come with me,” Clarice said.

John searches for her eyes but they look past him. Clarice only addresses Lorna.

Marcos appears from the bedroom, “what the?!” Clarice? I thought you were dead.”

“We don’t have time, please. Lorna, I need you to come with me,” Clarice repeats.

“I can’t just leave, we have Dawn.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it was important. Lorna, please.”

Lorna looks to Marcos, his eyes wide with concern. “Go, Go, I’ll stay here with Dawn,” he said, “we’ll be fine. Just come back safe.”

“Clarice, please can we just talk for a-“ John begs.

“-I can’t do this right now, John. Lorna now!”

The urgency in Clarice’s voice puts Lorna on edge. She grabs Marcos and kisses him hard, “I’ll be back, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clarice throws a spiked dagger at the floor, opening the portal with ease. She looks at John one last time before jumping through the portal, waiting for Lorna to join her.

Lorna pulls herself away from Marcos, stepping towards the purple glow. She lets go of his hand at the last minute and jumps through the portal. It shrinks down and disappeared into nothing. Leaving Marcos and John on one side and Lorna and Clarice on the other, in the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies it has taken so long to upload I ummed and arred about posting Clarice coming back in this chapter in case it was too early. Chapter 4 is written and will be posted soon


	4. History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink is on a time crunch and must present Lorna with some distressing information in a bid from it happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what a eclaris plot for season 3 would look like.

Chapter 4:  History repeats itself.

Lorna looks behind her, the apartment she was just standing in had disappeared along with Marcos and Dawn. Instead, a long dark road stretched on a mile ahead, lit by streetlamps all the way up. She turns to Clarice, “You want to tell me what that was all about? The last time John saw you, he thought you died in front of him and you can’t even say hello?!” Her anger spills into her voice.

“It wasn’t the right time; a lot has happened since then. It’s hard to explain.”

“Well you better start, I just left Marcos and my daughter to be here. I just got her back.”

“Good. It means there’s still time.”

“What are you talking about? Where even are we?” Lorna looks around bewildered, nothing looks familiar to her.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” Clarice said.

“Try me.” Lorna folds her arms in defiance, unwilling to move until she knows what’s going on.

Clarice breathes in deep and starts talking, “When I was shot, I didn’t have time to think about where I was going. I closed my eyes and I was here,” she lifts her palms up, gesturing to the bleak surroundings. “You should know, seven years have passed since… well since we entered the portal.”

Lorna huffs in amusement, she puts her hand in front of Clarice’s face, “I’m sorry, you mean to tell me you can…time travel?”

“Its more complicated than that, its almost like a different dimension. Look, the logistics aren’t important right now. I brought you here to stop-” She stops herself midsentence, unsure how best to proceed.

“Spit it out, Clarice.”

“Like I said, seven years have passed. People have changed, grown up. I just need you to realise that before I take you to  _her.”_

Lorna eyes narrow, not being able to make sense of it all.

“Maybe its best if I show you.”

Clarice turns on her heels and walks towards a small building on the right. Lorna looks back one more time and follows on behind. They walk up two flights of stairs inside the building, Clarice stops in front of a door, turning to face Lorna.

“Just be open-minded okay?”

Lorna raises her eyebrows at Clarice, she’s had enough of this secrecy, “just open the damn door.”

Clarice does so. The door leads onto a hallway, the place almost has the same layout as their apartment. At the end of the corridor glows a mirage of colours, she recognises it. The colour of the aurora borealis. She steps forward, edging closer to the room and then she hears it.

“Mommy?!”

Lorna’s head whips round to the sound of the voice. It belonged to the girl sat on a bed at the very end of the corridor. The girl couldn’t be older than seven or eight, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Lorna studies the girl’s face. Her full lips, strong nose, dark eyes… such dark eyes. She had only ever seen eyes that dark in Marcos. Her eyes trail up to her hair, dark brown with two streaks of green on each side, one tucked behind her ear. It couldn’t be, it’s impossible and yet the evidence was sat right in front of her, staring her in the face.

“Dawn?” Lorna’s voice shakes as the absurdity kicks in.

In a flash, the girl is off the bed and hurtling towards Lorna. She crashes into her, wrapping her small arms around Lorna’s neck. Lorna hesitates at what seems to be a stranger, then wraps her arms around the child, _her child._

Clarice stands back, giving them some space.

“You came back,” Dawn exclaimed. With one more squeeze, she lets her go and pulls back.

“Back?” Lorna looks up to Clarice for answers.

“Be open-minded, remember?” Clarice said, only loud enough for Lorna to hear.

Lorna looks back at Dawn, rubbing her arms.

“I’m so sorry, mom.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For hurting daddy. I didn’t mean too.” Dawn shakes her head repeatedly like she’s trying to erase the memory.

Clarice bends down to Dawn, “Dawn, why don’t you go play for a minute while I talk to your mom, okay?”

Dawn nods and returns to her room. Lorna’s eyes stay fixated on Dawn as she tries to process how the baby, she held just moments before, was now a young girl. She turns to Clarice. “What is she talking about?”

“There’s no easy way to say this. Dawn manifested her powers earlier than any of us anticipated. It seems she has a combination of yours and Marcos’ powers, forming some sort of Aurora. It's harmless unless, unless she’s put under any distress, that’s when the charged particles become…” she swallows hard, “electric. Meaning anyone who touches her in that state is electrocuted.“

“Electrocuted?" She eyes narrow, as she shakes her head trying to understand what Clarice is insinuating. After a moment she continues, “Is that--” she’s almost unable to say the words out loud but pressures on, “--Is that what happened to Marcos? Is he-” She knew the word she wanted to say but the lump in her throat stopped it from coming out.

Clarice looks at her for a moment then lowers her eyes to the floor.

There was her answer. Her eyes widen, filling with tears, remembering how young she was when her own powers came in, how scared she was. How she killed her own stepfather and now Dawn had done the same. She falls to her knees, hand clasped over her mouth.

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will dip back into John and Marcos as they deal with Lorna leaving and Clarice... well, returning I guess you could say. Then chapter 6 should answer any questions you may have after that abrupt ending...
> 
> If you have any prompts that would fit in with story, leaving a comment!


	5. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos is left holding the baby, while John tries to come to terms with seeing Clarice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't write as easily as the other chapters but hopefully filled a gap in The Gifted hiatus nonetheless.

John and Marcos stare in shock at the brick wall where, mere seconds before, Clarice had appeared only to drag Lorna into whatever mess was on the other side.

“She’s alive. I- I can’t believe it. She’s alive.” John lets out a small laugh, almost hysteric. Seemingly ignoring the fact Clarice hardly said two words to him, or that both her and Lorna are separated from them once again.

Marcos watches as John paces up and down with a grin on his face. “Are you okay, brother?” he steps forward, placing his hand on John’s shoulder.

“Okay?! I’m more than okay. I was right all along; did you see that?”

“Yeah, I saw.” Marcos’ hand slips off John’s shoulder, “I also saw Lorna disappear in front of my eyes, again.” He spits, the bitterness rolls off his tongue.

John ignores him, “She must have portalled somewhere after the raid. She didn’t look injured. Did she? No.” He mumbles to himself.

“John, look at me. I know you’re freaking out about Blin- I mean Clarice but we have no idea where they are or what kind of danger they’re in. I _just_ got her back, and Dawn…” he swallows hard, looking back at Dawn’s bassinet.

“She’ll be back, they both will,” John says with absolute certainty.

Marcos lets out a sigh, “I’m going to check on Dawn. If you see even a spark of purple you call me, okay?”

“Of course.” John nods once in his direction, then continues to pace up and down.

Marcos watches him for a moment, worried John will get hurt again and, this time, not with bullets. He walks into Dawn’s little corner of their bedroom. She’s sound asleep in her bassinet, both arms above her head. He knew he shouldn’t disturb her, Lorna would kill him if she was here, but she wasn’t, and he needed something to hold onto. He lifts her out carefully, she squirms but doesn’t wake. Holding her close to his chest, he walks over to the black box on his bedside table. With his free hand, he opens the lid and pulls out his rosary beads. Marcos steps back and sits with Dawn in the wicker chair behind him, rocking it back and forth.

He squeezes the beads tight in his hand and begins a prayer; “Lord, protect Lorna and Clarice, wherever they are and bring them home safe. And to my daughter, no dejare que nada te suceda. Yo cuidare de ti.” He lifts Dawn up and kisses her forehead. He watches as her little chest rises and falls as she sleeps peacefully unaware of what's happening around her. Of all the ways their first night as a family could have gone this was by far, the furthest outcome he expected.

 

The sun broke through the crack in the curtain, shining on Marcos. His eyes squint and adjust as he wakes up. As he stretches out, an ache shoots up his back from falling asleep in the chair all night. Dawn was awake but laying quiet in her basket. Marcos gets up and goes over to her, she stares up at him with her big brown eyes.

“I bet you’re hungry, hey kiddo?” He picks her up and walks into the living area. He stops when he sees John passed out on the sofa, Marcos is somewhat relieved he didn’t go back to his own apartment last night.

“Morning!” Marcos shouts internationally causing John to jump awake.

“What time is it?” John squints and yawns.

“Early but Dawn needs a feed.”

“Right.”

 Marcos walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle. They only have four left. He sighs, shutting the fridge and sits at the table to feed Dawn. John pulls himself upright on the couch, rubbing his face in an effort to wake up. They sit in silence for a while, before Marcos breaks it.

“How you feeling? You know, after yesterday.”

“In shock I think, I’m just glad she’s alive. I just want to see her, I have so much I want to say, to apologise for the last time we…” he trails off. The memory of Clarice being shot plays in slow motion in front of him. He shakes it from his conscious, he knew she was okay now. “What about you?”

Marcos raises his eyebrows in shock; the first time John has asked him since last night. “Well apart from being left with a six-month-old, while the mother of my child disappeared inside a purple circle to god knows where, yeah I’m great.” He looks down at Dawn, trying to calm himself.

“I know its not a good time, but Clarice wouldn’t drag Lorna into something dangerous. Whatever it was, it was necessary for her to go.”

“Yeah well, it doesn’t make it any easier, brother.” He finishes feeding dawn and puts the bottle on the table, putting Dawn over his shoulder to burp her.

John nods sympathetically, “did you manage to get any sleep last night?”

“Not much.”

John could tell, the circle’s under Marcos’ were almost black. He gets up and pours himself and Marcos a cup of coffee then joins the two of them at the table. “Why don’t I take her for a bit? You could sleep? Take a shower?”

Marcos looks up at John almost in tears, “Yeah. Yeah okay.” Marcos passes Dawn to John. “I’ll be an hour, max.”

John takes her with more ease this time, “I got her. We’re good right, Dawn?”

She babbles in response. Marcos kisses Dawn hand quick and pats John on the back, "thanks, man." He walks into the bedroom as soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s out.

John turns to Dawn, "Alright, kid. You're gonna have to bear with me, I'm new to this." He looks into her eyes, he swears she just gave him a look of doubt. Although he's pretty sure that's not possible, even for a child of Lorna's, "you like cartoons, all kids like cartoons right?" Of course, Dawn doesn't answer but he makes his interpretation settling himself and her on the couch in front of the TV. _So far, so good._

 

 

Marcos emerges a while later, clean and somewhat well rested. He walks into the living room rolling up the sleeves of a clean shirt, but John and Dawn are nowhere to be seen. He walks down to John’s apartment. Pushing the door open, he hears John talking.

“Now, this particular axe is better for hand to hand combat.” He points to the smallest axe.

Marcos looks round to see John with Dawn sat on his knee and a bunch of different sized axes and knives on the table in front of them. Marcos clears his throat, “don’t you think she’s a little young for weapon training?” He crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

“I reckon I’ll have her swinging one before she’s out of diapers – safely of course.”

“Right. As if my nerves aren’t bad enough already,” Marcos joked. He walks over to Dawn, lifting her from John’s knee, “come here you, I wondered where you went.”

“Yeah, sorry I figured you’d get more sleep if it was quiet. You feel any better for it?”

“A little. Thanks,” he smiles.

“Listen, I want to apologise,” he pauses, “I was so caught up with seeing Clarice again, I didn’t think about how you must feel about Lorna.”

“It’s fine, John. It was a lot to take in, for both of us.”

“Yeah but you’ve got the baby and everything. I should have thought about it more. If you ever need anything or want me to take Dawn for a few hours, just let me know.”

Marcos smiles, “I appreciate it, brother.”

Dawn wriggles in Marcos’s arms, babbling inaudible words. Both Marcos and John watch her as she desperately tries to communicate with them.

“Can you say dadda? What about Papa?” Marcos contorts his face as Dawn looks on bewildered. “Actually, I think if she said Dadda first, Lorna would never forgive me.” He laughs, then a twinge of sadness hits as he’s reminded, once more, that Lorna isn’t here and may not be for quite some time.

John tries to divert the thought, “Do you ever think about what her powers will be? I mean I’m assuming she’d have them right? Strong genes and all that.”

“Not really, maybe a mix of ours? Or her own, it's too early to tell but thankfully we have a good 15 years before that happens.” He turns to Dawn, “I just want her to stay little forever.” He squeezes her close to his chest, warming her back, with the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my strongest chapter but wanted to show a little of Marcos and John in a "two men and a baby" situation. They both have a lot to deal with at the moment before going into the Dawn situation back with Lorna. Also left a little bit of foreshadowing with John asking about Dawn's powers. I don't think they'll be separated for long, don't worry.
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome. xo


	6. The Other Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna must face the facts when it comes to her daughter and their future as a family.

Clarice and Lorna sit around the table. Lorna stares forward, trying to process a world where Marcos is gone.

                “Tell me everything,” Lorna demanded.

She got her powers when she was five. And as for the accident, I wasn’t there when it happened. All I know is they were arguing about something, she got angry, Marcos tried to calm her down and then-” she trails off.

“I don’t get it. If this is another dimension or whatever you call it, then where am I in all this?”

Clarice looks at her for a moment, trying to find the words to form the next sentence. “You blamed yourself for not being there when it happened. You thought you could have stopped it.”

“What are you saying?” Lorna’s brows furrow as she tries to understand.

 Clarice pauses, breathing in deep before continuing, “you couldn’t look at her, without seeing _him_.”

Lorna pushes the chair back and stands abruptly. She shakes her head in denial as the tears fall, “no, no. I... I would never abandon her.”

Clarice gets up and puts her hand on Lorna’s arm.

“DON’T TOUCH ME. Why, why did you bring me here?!” Lorna shakes with anger.

“Because we need to figure out how to stop this from happening.” She takes a step towards Lorna. “You need to understand, it doesn’t just happen in this world. I’ve portalled four, five times: it happens in every single one. If she doesn’t learn how to control it, everyone will be in danger.”

Lorna recoils back, she turns her head towards Dawn who’s playing calmly with her toys, sat crossed legged on the floor. She looks so sweet, so innocent. She’s not a killer, she’s just a child. A tear falls onto Lorna’s cheek. _This can’t be real._

“Lorna?”

Lorna brushes the tear from her cheek and turns back to Clarice.

Clarice continues, “There is some hope. When I portalled into your apartment, I expected it to be the same, that Dawn would be older, but she wasn’t. There’s still time.” She pauses, “There’s something else you need to know.”

Lorna raises her hand up in front of Clarice to silence her, “please, could you-- could you just give me a minute?”

Clarice nods reluctantly, “of course.”

Lorna stands there for a moment, fingers over her mouth as she tries to make sense of it all. She turns towards Dawn and walks towards her slowly. Dawn stops playing and looks up at Lorna, smiling.

“Hi, Mommy”

Lorna dons a melancholic smile, “hi, sweetheart.”

“I was good for Auntie Clarice! Just like you said.” Dawn said, so matter of fact.

The words twist like a knife in her chest, she wondered if that was the last thing she said to Dawn before leaving. She bit down on her lip, trying to keep her emotions at bay.  “Come here,” she whispered, kneeling on the floor.

Dawn stands up and faces her mother, so they’re eye level. Lorna studied her little girl’s face for a while, tucking a green strand of hair behind Dawn’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Lorna said, cupping her cheek in her palm.

“Papa said I got it from you.”

Lorna snorts, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes begin to tear up, “ _of course_ he did.”

“I miss him, mom.” Dawn stood tall for a moment, before crumbling. A torrent of tears cascaded down her red face.

It pained Lorna to see Dawn so upset, the only thing stopping her from breaking down herself, was knowing Marcos was safe back in their world – for now. Without hesitation, she pulls Dawn into her chest, stroking her hair with one hand, “It’s okay, it’s okay sshhh, it’s not your fault.” Lorna hugs her tightly.

Dawn sobs into Lorna’s jacket, sniffing back tears. Lorna eventually releases Dawn, holding her steady by the arms, “Listen to me, your dad loves you very much, more than anything. He knew you would never mean to hurt him.”

 “I – I couldn’t control it, I tried.” Dawn sniffles through short hiccups.

“I know you did, baby. It's not an easy thing to do. It takes years of practice, even for me.” Lorna wipes away the wet under Dawn’s eyes. “I need you to do something for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Dawn managed to croak out.

“I need you to remember what you were doing that day; do you remember what day it was honey?”

“It was the day after my bir – b-birthday. I wanted cake before dinner but papa said no so I got angry.”

“what birthday? How old were you?”

Dawn scrunched her face, leaning away from Lorna, "don’t you remember?” 

Lorna catches herself, “of course, yes, but uh-- mommy just needs to be reminded again.”

Dawn seems to accept her explanation without fail, “My 7th birthday.” She wipes the snot from her nose with the back of her sleeve.

Lorna rubs Dawn’s arms up and down in comfort, “good, this is good, you’re helping me.”

Clarice comes up behind them, bending herself round to get Lorna’s attention. “Lorna?”

Lorna looks round to Clarice, Dawn goes back to playing with her toys. Lorna pushes herself off her knees, “WHAT NOW?!”

“I’m sorry to do this but you need to go.”

“Go? I can’t just leave now. I don’t even know how to begin to fix this. If it happened the day after her birthday, and you say she got her powers at five, that only gives us two years to try and teach a _child_ to control her powers. It’s impossible.”

“It's not impossible, Lorna. She’s a smart kid. You remember what it's like, in the beginning, don’t you? The power, the feeling. You can do this, you’re her mother.”

“What if I can’t? What if Marcos—” she can’t bring herself to say it.

Clarice racks her brain for an answer “I can try and portal before it happens, intercept it. But if I don’t open the portal at the right time, it will be too late.” She sighs, “I’m sorry but you need to go back, you’ve already been here too long.”

“I can’t leave her, again!”

Clarice closes the gap between her and Lorna, looking her directly in the eye, “listen to me, you wouldn’t have even known about all this if I hadn’t brought you here. But you have a reality where Marcos is very much alive, and Dawn can still be saved. _That’s_ where you came from and _that’s_ where you’re going back. You can’t stay here Lorna. There can’t be two versions of you in one place for long. It’s too dangerous.”

Lorna stumbles over her words, her eyes dart from Dawn back to Clarice. It was all happening so fast.

The air starts to crackle, Clarice looks up, feeling the pull of the other world like it was breaking away from her reach.“It’s already starting, we don’t have much time.” Clarice’s eyes widen with panic.

Lorna runs over to Dawn, looking into her daughter’s eyes as her own fill with tears. “I’m gonna fix this, I promise. I love you.” She pulls Dawn into her arms, holding a kiss on her forehead. She breaks away as tears fill both their eyes.

“Please don’t go,” Dawn pleads.

It takes every ounce of strength to pull herself away from her daughter and towards Clarice and her lavender portal.

“I’m staying here, I’ll find out all I can,” Clarice shouts over the zapping of the portal.

“What about John, what do I tell him?” Lorna yells back.

“Tell him I’m sorry. That one day I’ll explain everything. Now go.” Clarice nods towards the portal.

Lorna feels the urge to look back, but she cannot bring herself to look at Dawn as she's forced to watch her leave once more. She shares a look of sympathy with Clarice then jumps through the portal opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a harsh chapter, I know but it should make for some bittersweet moments to come for eclaris. I do intend on having Blink reappear but I want it to somewhat flow with the story. Blink and John almost need their own chapter to discuss what happened and there's just too much going on right now to do that proper justice but it's in the plan.


	7. Will It Ever Be The Same Again?

**Chapter 7:**

Marcos sits on the end of the bed, head in hands. He looks up at the alarm clock: 2:04am. It’s been two weeks since Lorna left, taken, gone. He barely slept in that time, be it because of Dawn waking up every three hours or worrying about Lorna. He could sense Dawn missed her too, some nights she refused to settle despite using all the tricks; even the lullaby but he couldn’t sing it the way Lorna did. He wondered how long it would before she was back in his arms. How long before he wouldn’t be able to keep it together anymore.  He rubs the side of his face, letting out a sigh then hears something coming from the kitchen. He stands straight, side stepping in front of Dawn’s cot, hands out ready to attack.

Purple blotches appear in the corner of the kitchen, forming together to make a circle. It grows bigger and bigger until it almost touches the ceiling. Out jumps Lorna. Marcos instantly relaxes, dropping his hands to his side. “Thank god, “he whispered.

It takes Lorna a moment to get her bearing and then she sees him. He’s stood there: shirt creased, dark rings around his eyes, hair that hadn’t seen a brush in days. But there was colour in his cheeks - proof of a beating heart. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she runs towards him collapsing into his arms.

She ran to him with such force, it knocked him back a step. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she grasped at him like she still wasn’t close enough. Something about it made him uneasy but he pushed the thought down. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugs her back in response.  

“Hey, its okay. You’re safe, I’ve got you,” said Marcos

She’s unable to say anything through the salty tears collecting in her mouth. He tries to soothe her, just grateful to have her in his arms again despite the circumstance. Eventually, Lorna lets go of him and pulls back.

Mascara is smudged under her eye, Marcos wipes it for her. Smiling he says, “I thought you were never coming back.”

Lorna almost laughs at the audacity of the statement. She would never leave him again, not by choice anyway, “I was only gone for a few hours.”

Marcos scrunches his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly, “Lorna, you’ve been gone for two weeks.”

Lorna looks back at him in equal confusion, “I can’t have been,” she exclaimed. Then again, she didn’t understand the logistics of what just happened herself, let alone the laws of time through different realities.

Although it seemed impossible, Lorna went a whiter shade of pale. He grabbed her arm pulling her gently towards the bed, “here, sit down.”

She sits on the side of the bed, hands in her lap. Marcos crouches down in front of her placing his warm hands on hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” The concern in his voice spills out.

“No,” she shakes her head profusely.

“What happened?”

She looks up at him, his eyes are wide in anticipation, maybe fear. She doesn’t know how to find the words… if the words even existed for telling the man she loves that in seven years’ time, their daughter would kill him. The thought almost made her sick. Swallowing back the taste of bile, she composes herself, “Clarice just got herself in some trouble that’s all.” She barely believes the lie herself but she continues, “there was some gunfire so I held off the bullets.”

Marcos stares up at Lorna, he suspects its more than that but doesn’t press her anymore tonight. “I’m just so glad you’re back, _we’re_ so glad you’re back.” He looks sideways to Dawn sleeping peacefully in her new crib.

Lorna stares at the crib. The inside of the dark oak panels are covered in carvings of the moon in different phases and the sun in the middle. On the middle arch, the word ‘Aurora’ painted a faint green. Lorna smiles at the small details, “that’s new.”

“I figured she would grow out of the other one pretty fast, me and John did the best we could. It kept me busy at least.”

Lorna turns back to face Marcos, placing her hand to his cheek, “It’s perfect.” She bends forward to kiss him, Marcos meets her in the middle. They pull away, then Lorna remembers.

“Is John here? I need to speak to him.” She stands abruptly and goes to walk but Marcos catches her by the waist.

“Babe, its two in the morning. I’m sure John can wait. It’s late, let’s go to bed.” Marcos gives her a defiant look.

Lorna goes to argue but gives in, truth be told she was exhausted and in no fit, state to even begin to explain what she knew to John. She nods.

“Good.” Marcos stands behind her, peeling off her jacket then swiftly lifts her into his arms.

“Marcos what are you-” Lorna protests.

“-I’m making sure you go to bed, just a precautionary.”  Grinning, he walks around to her side of the bed and lowers her down gently.

***

Lorna stares up at the ceiling, she turns to see Marcos passed out, mouth open. She can’t help but smile, but the events from hours beyond swirl round in her mind. Moving silently off the bed, she pulls one of Marcos shirts off the back of the chair and puts it on. Tiptoeing over Dawn’s crib, she watches as her tiny chest rises and falls. She reaches down to stroke Dawn’s cheek with the back of her finger before heading for the door.

***

John is awoken by the sound of knocking at some unholy hour, he expects it to be Marcos

“Do you know what time it is, brother? He opens his eyes, “Lorna? You’re back.”

“Yeah.” She steps in the apartment, turning around as John closes the door, “something happened.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Marcos.”

John goes to run to their apartment but Lorna stops him,

“No, no he’s fine. At least for now.”

“what are you talking about?”

Lorna takes in a deep breathe, “I think you should sit down.”

He obliges and pulls the chair out, Lorna sits opposite him and begins to explain what happened. John stays silent throughout, trying to piece the information together. It doesn’t sound real. First, Clarice is in another dimension and now, his friend may die in a matter of years? How could this be happening?

John falls back into the chair, trying to process everything, “how? I mean, are you sure?”

“Clarice said it happened in every reality except this one.”

“Clarice. Is she okay?”

“She wanted me to tell you she’s sorry, and that one day she’ll explain everything.”

John snorts, trying to hide the fact he’s welling up, “she didn’t come back with you?”

Lorna lowers her head, “No, I’m sorry John”

John bobs his head, “s’okay.” John composes himself and focuses his attention on the matter in hand. “And Marcos, does he know about this?”

Lorna bites down on her lip, shaking her head.

“Lorna, you have to tell him.”

“How, John? How do I look him in the eye and tell him he’s going to die, at the hands of our daughter?” She feels herself begin to choke up

“You can’t keep this from him, Lorna, not just for his sake but yours too. The sooner the better.”

Lorna hastily wipes away a tear beginning to fall, “I know, I just need to find the right time. What are we going to do?!”

The desperation in her voice nearly broke John, he could hear her heartbeat beating out of rhythm. For once, he didn’t have an answer or even a plan. “We can only wait until Dawn gets her powers, and when she does, we’ll be ready.” He leans across the table, placing his hand on her arm in solidarity.

Lorna can only nod in response, “I should go, before he wakes up.” She stands from the table, wiping her eye.

John stands also, walking over to Lorna and embraces her, “It’s good to have you back.” They pull apart, “We’ll figure something out, we always do.”

Lorna forces a smile, desperate to believe him, “Thanks, John. We’ll probably be over in the morning, just… don’t mention this okay? I need to be the one to tell him.”

John nods once, “sure.”

“Goodnight.”

“night.”

Lorna walks out of his apartment and back to her own, she manoeuvers quietly around the furniture and slips back into bed, nestling her head into the crevice of Marcos' neck. He stirs but only to put an arm around her. Lorna shuts her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to upload another chapter, was off having to do boring adult stuff like finding a job. fun, fun, fun. Nevertheless, I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of starting a new piece in which I fill in the caps from scenes of Lorna and Marcos that I wish were longer or maybe happened off screen. I have a few in mind but if you have any, send me your suggestions xo


End file.
